


Sensitive

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca is sensitive to Fraser's moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Anna's 5-Minute Challenge.  
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.

Every hair on the back of my neck is standing on end. I know he's looking at me again, I can feel it. As much as he pretends to deny any feelings he has for me...as much as my mouthy brother yells and screams at him that he doesn't have feelings for me...he does.

I know when I turn around to look at him, he'll snap around so fast that I'll just barely catch him doing it. He's sneaky, one of the best. He waits for Ray to leave the bullpen before he does it. Sometimes he does it while Ray is looking in the file cabinet. It's almost a game to him. A game that he has total control over.

I know him better than anyone else in this stupid room, even better than Ray. I can tell when he's hurting. I can see when he's seething with rage, while the others around him only see a silent figure standing quietly to the side.

I don't know why I can see all these things when no one else can. What good does it do me? He never acts on how he feels, he just holds it all in. Maybe I'm sensitive to how he feels because I'm just like him. Well, maybe I'm not 'exactly' like him. I let people know how I feel when he just stares at them with a look that irritates everyone that receives it. Calm. Cool. In control. Control my ass!

I know what he's doing when he looks at me, he's no different than any other man in this world. I know he's weak. I know because of that woman. Ray never talks about her, but I did some digging. Hey, I have access to the files so I read them.

At first I was mad. I mean, here I am all this time and he's been eying me like I was everything in the world to him. All I did was go on vacation and I come back and find out he's been screwing some criminal! Mother Mary of God, I wanted to go in that hospital and punch his lights out! Did I? No, of course not. I love the jerk.

Yeah, he's a jerk. A handsome polite jerk. God, he makes me sick. How in the hell does he do it? He has Ray dancing around like a puppet, a wolf that follows him everywhere and a boss who lets him do whatever the hell he wants to. I wish I could tell him to fuck off. I'd love to expose him for who he really is, but I won't do it. I can't. I love him.

I hate being this way. I hate how he can make me feel with just a small smile or a look. I have to look at him. I can't stand it any more. He's been staring at me all morning. Oh...my...God. He's not looking away. Crap. My palms are sweating. I'm looking right at him and he's looking right back at me. What in the hell should I do?

There's that smile. Dear mother of God, he's beautiful. Maybe my being sensitive to how he feels will finally pay off. Maybe it's my turn to see just how sensitive he is to how I feel.

END


End file.
